Operating lamps in which a plurality of light modules are provided are known, wherein the individual light modules generate in a light projection plane respective partial light fields, which, superimposed, yield a total light field. A light module usually has here at least one light-emitting diode (LED) for generating light. LEDs are energy-efficient, compact, mechanically robust and have a long service life. Furthermore, an LED can be actuated with different current intensities in order to vary the light intensity of the partial light field generated by the light module. LEDs are relatively inexpensive and are available in desired light colors. One drawback of LEDs is that the heat generated by an LED cannot be removed in the form of heat radiation from the thermally provided LED component, but heat dissipation must be provided via a mechanical mount (heat sink) of the LED light module at the lamp body of the operating lamp.
The total light field generated from the superimposition of partial light fields shall be as homogeneous as possible. A plurality of light modules are therefore usually arranged symmetrically on a lamp surface of the lamp body according to the state of the art. This symmetrical arrangement is usually effected on a lamp surface according to the state of the art such that the light modules are arranged rotationally symmetrically around a central axis of the lamp body.